


醉酒之后

by mokunkun



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokunkun/pseuds/mokunkun
Summary: 上头





	醉酒之后

王一博喝醉了，肖战也是

只是两个人喝醉的画风不太一样

一个狂野放肆一个乖巧软萌，庆功宴上的人都忍不住要问王一博一句，你家里没人嫌你烦吗？反观肖战，周围围了一圈小姐姐夸他可爱

王一博跳的累了，摊在椅子上翘着二郎腿在人群里找肖战

肖战还坐在原来的位置上，双手捧着一小杯解酒的橙汁儿，小口的抿着

肖战喝醉酒之后脸蛋红扑扑的，真想知道其他的地方怎么样……

肖战喝醉酒之后反应有点迟缓，以至于被师姐捏了脸蛋之后好久才撒娇般的嗯~了一声

“师姐欺负我”

小眼神可怜巴巴的看着师姐，声音又软又娇，带着鼻音哼唧着说话

师姐感觉心脏遭受到了暴击

王一博觉得有点口干，从桌子上拿起自己的酒杯灌了一口，不解渴，王一博舔了舔自己的嘴唇，从椅子上撑着起身，摇摇晃晃的冲着肖战走过去：“战哥”

肖战正捧着橙汁探出点舌头舔着玩，闻声转向王一博眨了眨眼睛，舌头都忘了收回去

王一博觉得自己的喉咙更干了，和前不久发炎一样难受：“战哥，我喝的有点难受，陪我回去吧”

王一博的语气里带着点可怜，肖战总是很吃这套，小六岁的优势被王一博用的得心应手

“啊？那...那走吧”

果然肖战闻声站了起来，和导演打了声招呼，一边往酒店走一边唠叨：“让你不要喝那么多酒，你偏不听，现在好了，难受了？”

殊不知，不胜酒力的是自己

肖战伸出手要房卡：“你的房卡”

王一博却靠在肖战的房门上不肯起来，肖战叫了两声人都没反应，只好凑过去拍拍他：“一博……啊！”

没成想王一博一把搂住肖战的腰，手在肖战身上胡乱的揉了起来，先在胸上不轻不重的抓两把，再转移战地向下摸去，从小腹摸到腰最后在两瓣臀肉上揉捏了起来

肖战身子敏感的紧，被这样一模忍不住哼了几声，然后立马回神拍掉王一博作乱的手

“你干嘛！”虽说是在责备，可声音怎么听怎么像撒娇，撩人又不自知

王一博在心里骂了一句，可脸上却是无辜的：“啊？战哥，我找门卡呢”

肖战倒是信了，从另一侧的裤兜里逃出房卡：“哦……在这儿”

“战哥，我没带卡，我睡你屋里行不行？”

“啊？”

还不等肖战反应，王一博立马捂着头又说：“我头好疼啊，我想躺着”

肖战唔了一声，将房卡贴在锁上

滴——

房门开了，肖战想去扶他，没想到这小孩儿自己颠颠儿跑进去往床上一扑，肖战也懒得计较，找了个纸杯，从保温瓶里倒了点温水出来，走到王一博旁边：“喝点水，舒服点”

王一博又没了动静

“嘶——你这小孩……”

话音未落，便又重蹈覆辙了，王一博猛的一个翻身把肖战往床上扯，肖战哪里想过醉酒之后的王一博力气这么大，下手也没轻没重的，自己砰的一声跌在了床上，水洒了一床

“王一博！”

肖战气的喊了一声，王一博充耳不闻把肖战在床上翻了个身，钳住肖战的双手，自己压在肖战身上，两人的脸贴的极近

王一博的呼吸有些沉重，从肖战的脸慢慢向下扫视，被水沾湿的白衬衫隐约可见藏在里面的美好肉体，若隐若现的，下摆向上掀起露出纤细的腰，黑色的西服裤包裹的紧实，什么都看不出来

王一博皱着眉头有些不满，一只手附上了肖战的双腿之间，隔着裤子描绘里面的轮廓

“嗯啊！”肖战弹动了一下身子又被王一博狠狠压制回去，一个成年男人的力气让肖战动弹不得，下身传来一阵又一阵磨人的快感，让肖战害怕起来：“王一博你干什么！”

王一博舔着自己有些干裂的唇：“哥，我想要你”

热气呼在肖战的脸上，烧的肖战的脑子也沸腾了起来：“你...你……”

你了半天也没个所以然，王一博等的不耐烦，俯身啃咬起肖战的唇瓣，舌头敏捷的钻进去，舔舐着肖战的每一处，感受着他的战栗，手上也不闲着，扯着肖战的裤子硬往下拽，磨的肖战的胯上红了一片，手顺着内裤摸了进去，有些粗暴的握着柱体撸动

“嗯~唔...唔”肖战被堵着嘴发不出声来，只能红着眼眶哼着

王一博良心发现似得放过了肖战的唇，肖战大口的喘着气到嘴边的脏话尽数变成了呻吟

“啊...啊...唔，不...嗯……”

王一博抽出肖战的裤带把肖战的手捆了结实：“哥...你叫的真好听，堵着就浪费了”

肖战挣扎几下，缠在手上的裤带纹丝未动，在心里咒骂着裤带的质量好几遍

“王一博，我警告你，啊啊！”

王一博竟然，竟然扶着肖战的阴茎舔了几下，然后一口含了进去，王一博小心着不让牙齿碰到娇嫩的柱体，舌头在上面灵巧的舔舐着，手上也不闲着，一只手揉着发烫的阴囊，一只手掐着肖战纤细的腰揉捏

王一博不算温柔，手上的力气从不收着，捏的肖战的腰很快青紫了起来，一时间肖战又痛又爽，脑内一片空白，嘴里咿咿呀呀的叫着，王一博感到嘴里的东西越发滚烫坚硬，一跳一跳的马上就要释放出来，便用舌头专门去挑逗一张一合的马眼

“啊啊啊啊，不要啊”刺激像是强电流从被王一博逗弄的地方，带着酸痛流淌向四肢，肖战挺着腰拼命的想逃离这灭顶的快感

王一博哪里肯放过他，一双粗粝的大手按着肖战大腿内侧的嫩肉上，阻止肖战想要合起来的腿，舌头越舔越快，舔到舌尖上的咸湿味道越来越重时，张嘴包裹住龟头，用力一吸

“啊！不啊！啊，啊蓝湛...啊！！！”

肖战的声音从婉转的呻吟到痛苦之间，叫的都破了音，下身传来剧烈的酸痛阻断了肖战的射精，一瞬间便逼的肖战眼泪都落了下来

“肖战，你入戏入的这么深，不如就别出来了”王一博的怒气仿佛都压在喉咙里，每一个字都吓得肖战一哆嗦，手上两指掐住阴茎的根部，越发用力

肖战摇着头：“不是，你放开我，疼...”

王一博笑了两声：“肖战还记不记得那个手链，上面有个小铃铛，你说你喜欢”

“唔……”

“我现在送给你”

肖战痛的脑里一片浆糊，听王一博的话也是听一句漏一句，直到清脆的银铃声响起的时候才回过神来，肖战勉强向自己的下身看去，就见王一博把那根手链绑在了自己阴茎的根部

王一博欣赏的看了一番自己的杰作，涨红的阴茎下面系着一个银白的小铃铛，若隐若现的藏在耻毛里面，王一博对着阴茎弹了几下，随着阴茎的晃动银铃发出叮叮当当的响声，勾人的要命

王一博用指甲盖在马眼上轻轻的抠挠，时而又用指腹在上面转着圈的挑逗，那根东西在自己手上可怜兮兮的颤抖着，可因为下面系着铃铛，一滴都射不出来

肖战觉得自己快要疯了，全身的感官都集中在了上面：“不要，不要，你放开我，让我射...啊...”

王一博充耳不闻先是缓缓的解开了肖战的白衬衫，往两边拨弄开，再脱下肖战的裤子，想了想又把那条白色内裤挂回肖战的腿上，接着慢条斯理的脱去了自己的衣服

王一博双腿之间的东西早就不知羞耻的站了起来，随着王一博的动作晃动，王一博注意到肖战一双朦胧的眼睛正看着自己，便握着自己的东西甩了甩，又一脸挑衅的看着肖战

像是炫耀自己的尺寸

绕是肖战反应再慢，此时也明白了过来，肖战吓得脸色一白，在床上蹬着腿翻了个身

王一博也不阻止，就这样看着，看着肖战因为双手被绑只能趴跪在床上翘着屁股，一点点往前爬，白衬衫遮着肖战浑圆的臀部，随着他爬动的动作若隐若现，配合绑在阴茎上的铃铛响动声格外引发人的性欲，王一博觉得自己下边更硬了，下流的吹了声口哨：“肖老师你勾引人的手段真的是一流”

肖战一个哆嗦，想扯下被子盖到身上，却被王一博拉住脚踝拽了回去

“不要！不要”肖战把这辈子最大的力气都用了出来，可除了让自己最后一件遮羞的白衬衫从后腰滑落下来外，没一点效果

王一博一手握着肖战乱扭的腰，一手扶着自己的阴茎就往穴口上捅，连捅了几下都没进去，王一博色欲攻心，狠狠的对着肖战白嫩的屁股就是一巴掌：“别动！”

肖战被打的呻吟了一声，呜咽的哭着：“王一博，你还是人嘛，你...你个禽兽，啊！啊啊！啊！”

王一博又连着打了十几下，王一博打的很有技巧，顺着臀缝打几巴掌，狠狠的捏几把肥厚的臀肉，又向连接阴囊的地方打了过去，震得小铃铛叮当乱响，打的肖战连连求饶，颤着身子，上半身贴在床上，屁股翘着跪在床上，腰肢曲成了一个好看的弧度，动都不敢动一下

王一博把肖战锢在自己身子下面，阴茎贴在肖战的尾骨上摩擦，俯下身子把自己的二指伸到了肖战的嘴里，按着肖战柔软的小舌头，时而又用两指捏起，又或是抽插着模仿口交的动作，肖战被玩弄的口水滴到了床单上，打湿了一片

“真乖，肖老师省省力气，一会儿有你叫的”

“唔...”

“我今天就在这把你肏的射尿，你说好不好”

“唔唔！”

“肖老师不是说我是禽兽吗？我得坐实这个罪名啊”

“唔！！”

“怎么不愿意，肖老师不够入戏啊，咱们得天天才行，哦，对了，还得有些小道具，肖老师喜欢什么样的？”

“……”

“不说我可就替你选了，吸乳器？鞭子？蜡烛？对了，跳蛋最好了，肖老师金贵，塞一个小的进去就行，你就含着它去直播，接受采访，上节目，当然遥控器在我这……”

肖战含着王一博的手指，听着这些污言秽语，觉得自己尾骨上的阴茎越发烫人，王一博的耻毛扎在自己屁股上，骚弄着蜜穴，痒的抓心挠肝，肖战觉得自己马上就要被逼疯了

“嗯？”王一博感觉到肖战在微微的晃动屁股，忍不住笑了起来：“怎么？光用听就能有感觉？真他妈骚”

王一博抽出手指，冲着肖战不安分的小蜜穴插了进去，肖战不适的哼了一声，又连忙把自己的脸藏了起来，免得再发出什么丢人的声音

扩张的过程尤为安静，王一博没再说什么荤话，小心的扩张着唯恐伤到肖战，肖战则是僵硬着身子一声不吭，只剩下轻微的水声，当王一博的手指按到一块软肉之上时，一直装死的肖战身子一抖猛的叫出了声

“啊~”

王一博啧了一声按着肖战的腰，手指在里面按揉，不够似的蜷曲起指节

“啊...啊啊……”

听着肖战叫的一声魅过一声，王一博觉得自己就快忍不住了……但，还不够：“呼...肖老师，我进去了”王一博扶着自己硕大的阴茎，在扩张好的穴口上摩擦着，挤进去一点又退出来：“肖老师？”

肖战觉得自己就要烧起来了，后面瘙痒难耐，前边又被绑的火辣胀痛，偏偏王一博没有丝毫要放过自己的样子

“肖老师我能不能进去啊？”王一博在肖战的蜜穴上下摩擦着，看着那一点可怜的红色穴口，一张一合就是不肯进去：“没有肖老师的同意我可不敢”

肖战咬着牙打算装死到底，王一博哪里肯放过他，伸手握住了肖战憋的都有些发紫的阴茎，狠狠的撸了起来

“啊啊啊~啊！王一博啊啊啊！不要唔...不要！”

“肖老师不要什么？”

“解开我，啊啊！求求你了，王一博”

“那可不行，我还没射，怎么能肖老师自己先爽？要不要我肏你？”

“呜……要……”

王一博把自己的阴茎对准蜜穴，坏心眼的继续问：“肖老师要什么？”

“呜……要，要……”肖战被欺负的狠了，哭的可怜兮兮的软着声音说：“要你...要你肏我……”

“要谁肏你？说清楚”

“要王一博肏我，要王一博，求求你了，给我……啊啊啊！！”

王一博得到了满意的答案，猛的挺腰肏了进去，肖战里面又软有紧，因为过于敏感正缩紧着，像有无数的小嘴吸允着王一博的阴茎，爽的王一博嘶嘶的抽气

得到满足的野兽，心情变得不错，口气里带着点撒娇：“战哥，你哪儿都夹疼我了，把我夹坏了，以后可没人疼你了”

说着王一博挺动起自己的腰，王一博肏的狠，每一下都精准的肏到让肖战爽的想尖叫的地方，频率之快，让肖战没有任何喘息的时间，上一次的快感还未退下，下一次就紧跟着赶来，肏弄的肖战只能不断的娇喘呻吟，眼泪止不住的往外流

“啊！啊啊！啊！嗯啊！啊！”

肖战叫的王一博肆虐心理大起，肏的越发的狠，阴囊啪啪啪的撞击在肖战的臀肉上，撞的肖战的屁股通红，撞的绑在前边儿的小铃铛止不住的响

“战哥，战哥，你那儿都被我肏的起白沫子了”

“嗯啊！啊，啊你，啊！”

“战哥，你转过来，我想看着你的脸肏你”

说着也不拔出自己的阴茎，抓着肖战的腿把人转了过来，阴茎在后穴里转着，肖战哭喊着不要，身子激烈的抽动了几下，大腿内侧的嫩肉和小腹都不受控制的抽动着，小穴也狠狠的绞紧

“不啊啊啊啊！”

肖战的叫声可以说是在惨叫，激烈的挣扎了一会便捂着自己的脸哭了起来

王一博好悬没被肖战那一绞爽的射出来，王一博看着肖战的阴茎，可怜的小东西正往出缓缓的挤精液，王一博拿开肖战的手，看着哭的眼睛通红的肖战，或许因为酒精的原因，身体里的施虐因子又再泛滥，王一博舔了舔嘴角，还是决定放过肖战

“哥，叫老公，叫了我就给你解开这儿”

“老公！老公老公...嗯~”

肖战也顾不得颜面，听到王一博松口，立马软着身子求饶，王一博如肖战所愿，解开了一直折磨他的小铃铛

“嗯啊！！啊~”

肖战叫的声音都变了，被绑的太久的阴茎根本射不出来，只能缓缓的流出来，浓稠的精液流了一肚子，快感来的猛烈却又绵长，酸麻的快感顺着血液缠绕全身，久久不肯散去，小穴抽搐着收紧，绞的王一博出了一身冷汗

王一博低声咒骂了几句，强忍着抽插的欲望，得先忍忍，不然肏坏了可就不好了，王一博忍得辛苦，想去亲一亲肖战讨点安慰，没想到插在里面的这种姿势竟然亲不到嘴

啊？！

身高差三厘米而已！竟然亲不到嘴！

王一博跟肖战生起气来，长这么高干嘛，想着恨恨的啃咬起肖战粉嫩乳首来

“嗯嗯...嗯啊，啊嗯~”

肖战刚从高潮中回过神来，就感觉有个毛茸茸的小脑袋埋在自己的胸上，乳首传来阵阵酥麻的感觉：“你干嘛~”

肖战哑着嗓子，有气无力的说话，每个字儿都像是在撒娇

“吃奶”

“你！”肖战都快没力气生气了：“我没有！”

王一博含着肖战的乳首吸允了几口，像是要验证究竟有没有一样，吸了几口发现没东西，就又换了一边接着吸

“王一博！”

王一博也不松口，就含着肖战的乳首抬眼看他，舌尖在上面快速的扫动，舔的肖战娇喘连连，王一博忽然起身把绑在肖战双手上裤带解了下来：“哥，我给你解开”

肖战活动了一下酸痛的手腕，狐疑的看着王一博

王一博又俯下身子贴在肖战的胸口，用手有一下没一下的捏着肖战的乳首：“哥我对你好不好？”

？？？

你把我肏的又哭又叫，还绑着我下边害的我差点不能人道，现在插着我的屁股，玩着我的乳首问我对我好不好？？

当然这些肖战都不敢说

王一博见肖战没反应，就又说：“哥，你好了没，我想肏你”王一博动了动腰，滚烫的阴茎在肖战敏感的后穴里摩擦着，肖战刚刚高潮，现在更是敏感的狠，王一博一动就开始止不住的战栗

“唔啊！别，别动”

王一博这次倒是听话了，可怜兮兮的不敢动，啃着肖战的乳首含糊不清的说着：“哥，我下面硬的疼死了，我想肏你嘛，你里面又紧又热，勾死人了，你就让我肏你嘛”

肖战手上无力的推着赖在自己胸口上那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，一边呻吟着：“啊~不要~”

“哥，战哥，你心疼心疼我吧，我刚喝完酒头还疼呢，战哥你就自己爽完不管我了”

王一博说的委屈，和他做的事情可是完全相反，王一博的手又不安分的握住肖战的阴茎，轻柔的套弄着：“哥，你这儿还没软呢”

“嗯啊 啊...啊啊，嗯，王一博！”

王一博趁着机会扶着肖战的腰狠狠的肏弄起来，肖战的声音猛的抬了一个八度，王一博扶着肖战的腿往胸口折，那朵小花儿对着天花板一张一合吐着蜜液，王一博看了一会，便扶着阴茎从上往下肏了进去，这姿势肏的肏的极深，肖战觉得自己的屁股就要被干烂了

“不要，太深了一博！啊！”

“战哥，你那儿都被我肏开了，合不上了”

“你，唔...啊~别啊啊~啊”

“战哥腰真软，能这样折着肏，你能不能给自己口交？”

肖战真是怕了，这小孩玩的太花哨了，再继续下去真的要被肏死了

肖战一边呻吟着，一边轻轻加紧小穴，果然王一博不再说这些孟浪的话，肖战找到窍门似得娇声的笑着：“一博，好哥哥，好老公，快肏我，嗯啊，嗯，射给我 啊，啊！啊！嗯啊！”

王一博眼神一冷，发狠似得肏着肖战：“妈的，真他妈骚”

“唔啊！啊！啊啊！好棒啊！啊，再快啊！”肖战被肏的辛苦，剧烈的快感碾过身体分不清是快感还是痛苦，嘴里却还说着这些让人疯狂的话

“战哥，你学坏了，想让我快点射是不是”

王一博惩罚意味的狠狠肏着肖战，肖战被肏的尖叫连连，扣着床单，扭着身子本能的想逃，可王一博哪里会给他机会

“啊！嗯啊！坏，啊坏也是，嗯，给你肏坏的”

王一博不再说话，只是一下快过一下的在销魂的小穴口里抽插，肏了百余下才有要射精的迹象

肖战被肏的已经没有力气叫了，只嗯嗯啊啊的喘息着，王一博握着肖战的阴茎快速的撸动着

“战哥，战哥和我一起”王一博的声音有些不稳，显然是快了

肖战叫了几声后，后穴用力夹了几下王一博

“嗯！”

“唔啊！！”

王一博被肖战一夹再也没忍住，丢盔卸甲，把自己的阴茎狠狠的埋在小肉穴里，滚烫的精液一股一股的射进去，肖战被爽的喊了一声，直接被王一博肏射了，王一博一直是折着自己的身子肏的，这下被肏射，自己的精液直接喷了自己一身一脸

王一博喘着粗气把自己的阴茎抽了出来，小穴口一张一合的，里面还有王一博刚刚射进去的精液，王一博探进去一根中指在里面抠弄：“我的，不许流出来”

肖战哪里还有力气理他，随他怎么弄好了

王一博抬眼看肖战，有点惊讶：“战哥！哇，你射了自己一脸哎！”

肖战甚至连翻个白眼的力气都没有

王一博起身去拿了点纸回来，帮肖战把脸上的精液擦干净，可身上的屁股里的精液一概没管

王一博有点可惜的说：“战哥你怎么没夹紧，你看我的东西都流出来了”

肖战气的骂他：“你混蛋！王一博！”

王一博把手指伸进去抠弄，又抓着肖战的手往他自己的屁股上摸：“战哥你自己摸”

肖战摸的一手粘稠：“王一博！”

王一博把自己还硬着的阴茎往肖战手上凑：“战哥，你摸摸我这儿，还硬着呢”

肖战吓得一哆嗦，当时就清醒了：“你干嘛呀王一博，你别肏我了！”

王一博也是一愣，他本来就想放了肖战，可看他可怜兮兮的样子，就莫名其妙的又想要了

肖战看着王一博的眼神，几乎是讨饶的说着：“我给你撸出来，或者，或者我给你口，不要肏了，我屁股疼，前面也疼”肖战越说越委屈

王一博吞了吞口水：“战哥，战哥”说着，着了魔似得亲了上去，手里扶着自己的阴茎，又一寸寸的干了进去

“唔！”

王一博一边轻轻亲着肖战的脸颊，下巴一边轻声道：“抱紧我战哥”

肖战几乎是下意识的行为，听话的环住了王一博的脖子

没有想到王一博猛的抱着肖战起身，那东西可还插在里面，肖战尖叫几声，死命抱着王一博：“太深了！啊！王一博！太深了！不啊！嗯！”

王一博抱着肖战走几步肏一下，走到全身镜面前才把人放下，肖战惊魂未定，还没看清楚自己现在是什么状况

王一博让肖战直着身子跪在毯子上，自己在后面肏了进去，然后拉着肖战的腰让他往深了坐

“嗯啊~不要”

王一博抱着肖战不让他跑，下身慢慢挺弄着：“战哥你不能怪我，你这个样子，没人能忍住”

“你，嗯啊，胡说……”

“战哥，你看前面”

肖战闻言看向了面前，一面落地镜，将被肏弄的自己展现的清楚明白

眼睛通红，就连眼角都染上了粉色，嘴唇被啃咬的微微肿起，胸前两点被玩弄的挺立，左边还被咬了个牙印子，双腿之间的阴茎更有抬头的意思，更不要说身上的精液，斑驳的在身上交错着，大腿内侧吻痕青紫，腰上也被捏的变了色，王一博没敢在明显的地方留下痕迹，所以这些看不见的地方，就好像发泄似得肆虐

王一博感觉到肖战的小穴绞紧便知道，他看了个清楚，王一博得意的笑了笑，大刀阔斧的肏了起来

“唔啊！嗯~一博，别，别在这儿...我不要看……”

肖战求饶的话并没有让王一博放过他，王一博扭着肖战的下巴，让肖战的脸正对着镜子 看着自己被肏的样子

“啊！嗯啊，一博，啊，啊求你了……”

“战哥，看着你自己求饶的样子，要多骚有多骚”

王一博的热气喷在肖战的耳根上，肖战本就耳朵敏感，更是受不了了，张嘴又要求饶，却看到镜子里自己的那副模样，微微张着嘴，眼神含着雾气，迷离又性感，哪里像是要求饶，分明是被肏的得了趣

“我没有...”

“战哥！战哥，战哥，战哥我喜欢你”王一博动情的啃咬着肖战的脖子，又不敢用力，唯恐留下痕迹

“啊！嗯~”

“战哥喜不喜欢我？”

肖战一时有些失神，喜欢还是不喜欢？肖战自己都不知道，看着镜子中王一博急切又小心的眼神，肖战忽然笑了，心里的事情太难懂了，之后可以再想……现在不如服从身体的欲望，满足这个小孩儿的固执……

“喜欢……”

王一博发狠似得把肖战按在地上，肏的越来越快越来越很，嘴上一直叫着肖战

“慢一点啊！！慢啊！不行”

快感忽然狂风暴雨一般席卷而来，肖战的身体承受不住这种快感，开始有一些奇妙的变化，下边涨的生疼，却射不出来

“啊！不要，一博啊啊啊！”

肖战呜咽着想要伸手安慰一下自己涨的生疼的阴茎，却被王一博制止：“战哥，别动，我想肏射你”

王一博不容拒绝，身体力行的这样做着，肖战被肏的没了力气，只是觉得马眼一张一合的酸痛，不像平时射精的感觉

“一博，一博啊啊啊啊！”

在王一博肏到某个点的时候肖战忽然尖叫着失神，感觉到一股股热流射进自己体内，同时自己痉挛着从阴茎里喷射出一些黄色液体

“战...战哥”

王一博看着坐在自己怀里捂着脸哭的肖战不知所措

这是尿吗？战哥被我肏的失禁了？王一博自己是高兴的，毕竟自己能让肖战爽的失禁，可是肖战自己呢，肯定是接受不了的

王一博从肖战身体里退出来，乖乖跪在肖战面前：“战哥我错了……”

肖战只觉得自己丢死人了，竟然被小自己六岁的小弟弟肏的失禁了，以后可还怎么做人

王一博见肖战不理他，就又接着说：“战哥，我下次不敢了”

“你还想有下次！”肖战涨红着脸瞪了王一博一眼

王一博笑了笑把肖战抱回到床上：“战哥，我去给浴缸放水，你等我啊”

等王一博去了浴室里，肖战才有了动作，肖战用被子狠狠蒙住自己的脸，可还是挡不住空气里情欲的味道，以及自己从后面流出来的东西……

啊啊啊！我以后怎么活呀！丢死人了！！


End file.
